


Underneath : Jack/Joseph (A Kings music video)

by Braid7



Category: Kings
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is torn between the lie that is his royal life and his love for Joseph. Song by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath : Jack/Joseph (A Kings music video)

[Underneath : Jack/Joseph (A Kings music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/134/underneath-:-kings-:-jack-joseph)


End file.
